Fling
by TrashAY fanfiction
Summary: Bi-curious Shorter. Post Angel Eyes, pre BF. Ash wants to give his friend incentive to stay around, Shorter never needed incentive.


Ash Shorter Fling

Set in the 80's. Bi-curious Shorter. Very light internalized homophobia. Post Angel Eyes, pre BF. Ash wants to give his friend incentive to stay around, Shorter never needed incentive.

End Word: Fic has a high potential for coming off as 'sex is bad', that is not my intention. I wrote the fic more to reflect on Ash's view of sex, and Shorter allowing him the outlet of choosing sex.

…

It's not that Shorter had a thing for him. Shorter had a thing for most pretty things that moved, mostly women, on extremely rare occasions a man. As far as Ash knew, he'd never done it with a man. Shorter tended to keep those attractions as open jokes. "I'd let him suck my dick," and so forth. Ash knew he fell into that category.

Ash wasn't used to having friends; didn't know how to maintain friendships. Aside from Griff, the only people who wanted him around wanted him for sex. He couldn't blame them, he only wanted people around who provided a use. There was no point putting effort into people who didn't provide a direct benefit.

Shorter wasn't different. After meeting the boy in juvie, Ash saw no use to the Chinese boy. Still, Shorter insisted on hanging around.

Ash was well versed in gifts being given as a prerequisite to being indebted to return a favor. He used that relationship with Golzine to the fullest. Sex led to favoritism, favoritism led him to being exclusively for Golzine, Golzine gave him gifts; so he put more effort into sex.

Shorter only offered him attention, but Ash doubted Shorter had anything else to give seeing as he was a first generation immigrant street punk.

They had been friends for two years now. It was still a significantly one sided friendship, Shorter would give and Ash would take. Ash felt a level of trust for the other, seeing as if the other wanted something huge, he would have asked for it by now.

Shorter had asked things of him, sure, but small favors like, "Stand lookout while I shoplift this thing," Or "Hey, can ya gimme a boost? I can't reach that cracked window up there,". One time he asked Ash to help track down the guy who stole his weed. Ash refused. It was too much effort.

All the favors he asked were low cost to Ash, and they weren't always directly repaid, but Shorter would bring him a soda, or an old video game, or whatever interesting he had in his pocket at the time. Ash would accept with a nod and a blank stare, but curiously amused at the irrelevant gifts he was given.

One time Shorter invited him over because the local street cat behind the restaurant had kittens. He looked at the brown striped mother cat tending to her three offspring and felt an urge to touch her. Shorter told him it was ok, that this cat was tame and used to humans due to feeding her scraps from the Chang Dai. She was soft and she purred at his contact. Ash came back every few days, even without Shorter, to watch the cat.

He watched the kittens open their eyes and become rough and tumble balls of fluff. The mother cat would rub against his legs as he squatted down in the alley way. He didn't dare pick her up, but one time she crawled into his lap and purred as they watched the kittens playing. Eventually two of the kittens died, he assumed, because one day they just weren't there anymore. The mother cat was even more protective of her last remaining kitten. Anxiously dancing around it even when Ash was in sight.

He watched as the remaining kitten grew up to be an adolescent.

One day Ash heard yowls in an alley close to Chang Dai. He found the mother cat being tortured by a group of boys a few years younger than him. She was growling and hissing, they had cut her hears and broken one of her limbs. Her body was wet from a puddle. They were jeering each other on. One of them was bitten, recoiling and holding his thumb before hitting the small animal.

Ash was enraged. He beat the boys. Gave two of the three bloody noses, and the last a black eye. He kicked them as they went running home. His heart hurt.

He approached the weakly moving animal. She was weezing. He crouched down and she purred at the sight of him. Her hind legs no longer moved as she tried to crawl to his lap. She was covered in blood and street dirt.

Ash tried to comfort her. She meowed from paid. He sat with her for fifteen minutes. He decided to strangle her to put her out of her misery. He cried. She was too weak to resist.

He cried when he told Nadia and Shorter she was gone. Shorter told him it was okay, because Nadia cried too.

Shorter named the last kitten Jade. The kitten didn't seem to mind it's mother was gone.

Shorter was like that. He didn't cry, he floated through life on an adrenaline high (or drug high, hookup pending). If he had pain he was good at not dwelling on it, where Ash was content to sit and wallow. He was good at making others feel better. He helped pull Ash out of those dark moments with fun, humor, and outlook to future.

He owed Shorter for that.

Which is why on this blazed up drunk movie night at Nadia's above Chang Dai he made his move. The apartment smelled of incense and the couch had a tacky red crochet tapestry hung down the center to cover a hole in the upholstery. The walls were thin and they could easily hear the sounds of Saturday night over their movie. The VHS whirred and the tv flickered with noise over the less than stellar picture quality. The sound was poorly recorded, but the small appliance's speakers made it crackle even more. Shorter's socked feet rested on the coffee table with the bowl, lighter, and bottle of Fireball Whiskey they'd been sharing. Pork rinds and takeout boxes littered the floor.

After a hit he pulled the mohawked punk on top of him, fisting his denim vest, giggly breathing smoke into his mouth. He was going to attempt his charm through this haze of intoxication, he'd never done this intentionally before.

"Remember when we first met? You said I looked like the angel on a Christmas card?"

Shorter grunted, taken off guard. "Kinda, I remember you were scary as all hell too,"

Ash laughed, "I hope I am to most people. But remember what you said? You said you used to jerk off to that card,"

Shorter coughed, "Heeyy! That was a long time ago and I was desperate,"

Ash smirked, "Was that your way of saying you'd jerk off to me?"

Shorter's cheeks were pink, Ash pressed his face closer, "You can, you know, I don't mind. I like you, Shorter,"

Shorter laughed, "I've seen what you did to other guys, this is a trap isn't it?"

Ash pouted, "This isn't a trap, this is repaying you for being nice to me."

The Asian boy took a moment to study the other's face, "Are you planning on leaving? Is that why you need to pay me back?"

"No, but I want to give you something nice," Ash balled his fist into Shorter's grimy shirt, "Do you want to kiss me?"

The other boy paused, hesitated….. did he want to kiss Ash? …..Fuck yes. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and gunned a few shots before claiming the beckoning mouth.

The smaller boy squirmed at the taste, he opened his legs and let the other rut against him. The couch squeaked. Ash pulled Shorter's shirt up and undid his belt and fly. The button to his tight ripped jeans was broken off.

"Do you want me to do anything to you?" Ash gasped when he was finally let up for air. Shorter looked like he hit the jackpot and didn't know what to do with it, dazed from lust and drugs. Ash pulled those ever-present sunglasses off to look into his bloodshot eyes.

"I hear you give a good blowjob,"

"I can give you that,' Ash sat up and began to situate himself.

"Wait," Shorter stopped him with hand on the shoulder, "If you do that, I won't want to kiss you anymore,"

"Is kissing that much of a priority to you?"

"Yes," Shorter looked offended, then offhandedly offered Ash the bowl and a lighter. Obligingly Ash took the hit.

"I just don't want to taste myself,"

"You talk too much," The blonde opened his own fly, "I'm trying to do something nice and you cockblock me. Would you like to fuck me instead? You can kiss me while you fuck me."

Shorter's blush spread down his neck.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

The punk's lips met again. Ash let his jeans drop and pried Shorter's jeans farther open.

"How can your dick even breathe? I can see why you wouldn't want to kiss me after going down on your sweaty cock."

Ash shimmied out of his own jeans, not nearly as tight as the other's. He didn't like people looking at him.

He stroked Shorter, who moaned into his mouth. He smirked in amusement, it was always nice to know he was good. Though, granted, Shorter was known to get it up when a pretty girl looked at his side of the room or when the breeze blew the right way.

He let the boy make out with him a bit more, before leaving to get the lotion he knew Nadia kept in the bathroom, kisses staying on his face and neck. Shorter whined at being ushered to let him up, and slumped dejected on the couch, stroking himself as he watched Ash leave, tight white underwear clinging to slim hips that tantalizingly round butt. Shorter would make it his mission to get Ash some tight jeans, shopkeepers beware.

Ash returned, shucking off his underwear and spreading the liquid on his hand before starting with two fingers.

"I want to do that…." Shorter whined, Ash looked up at him.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I've done it with girls a few times,"

"Have you done anal with girls a few times? This isn't like a pussy, I'm not going to get wet on my own,"

"That's what I said, I'm not a moron." Shorter leaned over him, gesturing for Ash to put some lotion on his hand.

"Wait," Shorter groaned as Ash went to fish a few more things out of his coat. A small foil square and a bottle of what looked to be pills.

"I don't want to use a rubber, Ash. Don't make me." The whining was terrible. "I'm not going to get you pregnant,"

"It helps with the friction,"

"But it feeeels weiirrd,"

"An STD is gonna feel even weirder,"

Shorter stopped. "…..You don't have one do you?" He knew that his friend slept around, on the receiving end with men… it was a high risk.

"At this point, would it stop you if I did?"

Shorter grudgingly put the condom on, fumbling with it.

"Do you need some help?" Ash was amused, but this was taking longer than necessary.

"No, I gotta get you ready first," He set the unwrapped condom aside, coated his fingers in lotion, and after only a moment of navigation, stuck them in Ash.

Ash let out a strangled noise, "You're going fast,"

"Shut up, I want to kiss you," Shorter pumped his fingers in and out of the other, playing with his rim, circling it with his index finger, flicking it, before adding a third finger.

Ash let his legs fall open as he was played with. Cracking open the pill bottle and inhaling the poppers. He let the relaxation wash over him, concentrating on the distant feeling of his friend's over eager hands fucking him. He didn't mind this, Shorter wasn't cruel. He wanted to give Shorter something, and this was the best thing he knew.

He was naked except for his Tshirt. His male chest might kill Shorter's illusion of him being an androgynous angel. The other had seen him naked before, but had yet to touch his cock. Not an entirely uncommon occurrence. Several of the men he slept with preferred lying to themselves, pretending he was a girl on days they just couldn't take what they were doing.

His fingers were still slick with the makeshift lube. He wrapped them around Shorter's cock. Skinny hips thrust forward for more contact, sliding in and out of his hand.

Ash smiled, Shorter was enjoying this. His lips were numb from the drugs, the biting, and kissing. He tangled his freehand in that long Mohawk, urging the other boy to keep going.

They stayed like that for a while. Ash stroking him feverishly, the other's fingers spreading him. He sped up his paced and brushed his thumb over the tip, playing with the piece of metal he found there. He smirked at the thought of Shorter doing his own piercing. All the random bitching and hesitant movements a few months ago all made sense now.

"Tell me when you want to stick it in,"

"Not yet, Keep going," Shorter was breathless.

Ash tightened his grip, and the man above him spasmed and came. Franticly bucking his hips, partially on his friend's thigh, partially on the couch.

Ash would have laughed. People teased Shorter about having a hair trigger. Perhaps it was all the drugs and alcohol that slowed it down and gave him any stamina at all.

Finger still inside him, the boy collapsed on top of him. The blonde evaluated his panting face, Shorter caught the look out of the corner of his eye and smiled hazily.

"…You didn't come yet,"

"It's okay,"

"If I keep fingering you, will you come?"

"Maybe,"

Shorter looked like he was eager for the challenge and twitched his fingers. Ash decided to make it easy for him.

"Curl your fingers upwards. Drag them along the top wall,"

"Like your G-spot?"

"I'm surprised you know what that is, but yes, like that," Honestly Ash had no idea if touching a prostate was at all like touching a G-spot, he'd never been with a girl. It seemed wrong to guilt girls into things they didn't want to do, and the girls who were forward with him wanted something….. Sometimes they were just desperate for human contact.

He was like those girls.

"Aa-ah!" Shorters fingers eventually found the spot, he was relentless, "Right there,"

He came, covering his dick with his hand as to help contain the string of semen. Shorter kissed his cheek as his body withered from pleasure.

They lay on top of each other in the afterglow, cum cooling on Ash's body. They weren't exactly in each other's arms, but this wasn't bad. Ash called it off when Shorter started snoring, ushering the other boy up and off him, languidly making his way to the small bathroom to piss and clean up. He threw a wet washcloth to Shorter.

He stayed the night on the floor on a futon. Shorter slept on the couch. There was only one bedroom in the apartment, and that's where Nadia slept, where used to be their parents room. She didn't seem to notice anything amyss, other than scolding them for the mess, the weed, and the empty whiskey bottle.

In the morning he had breakfast with them, interacting like they'd always had.

He never brought it up. It happened a few more times before Eiji arrived; short flings. When they were intoxicated, when Ash was feeling bad about himself. Shorter never initiated it. Whether or not Shorter actually caught what was going on, he never said. He let Ash assuage his insecurities, and he was able to work off some steam of his own.

Shorter supposed that was friends with benefits. He was never jealous of Eiji, in fact, he was happy his friend finally found a partner, who not only wanted nothing, but was strong enough to not be twisted.


End file.
